1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display device, to a liquid crystal display device manufactured with the manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display device, and to a liquid-crystal-display-device-mounted electronic device. Specifically, exemplary aspects relate to the manufacturing method of liquid crystal display device that provides forming of a large-sized panel structure that contains a plurality of liquid crystal panel units by pasting together a first motherboard and a second motherboard with sealing material after dropping the liquid crystal, and manufacturing of plurality of liquid crystal panels by cutting the large-sized panel structure. It also relates to the liquid crystal display device manufactured with the manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display device, and to the liquid-crystal-display-device-mounted electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Droplet discharge devices, such as inkjet devices, etc., are used to form films in various kinds of electric devices. These droplet discharge devices have a droplet discharge mechanism called a “droplet discharge head”. In the droplet discharge head, a plurality of nozzles are formed regularly. The droplet discharge device conducts drawing of patterns constituted of discharging material over a board that becomes a component of some products, by discharging droplets of discharging material (ink) from these nozzles.
The droplet discharge device supplies a predetermined amount of ink by discharging it from the droplet discharge head toward the board. A related art method to discharge ink is to form a plurality of nozzle orifices on the wall surface that composes a ink tank, as well as to place a piezoelectric device to match the direction of expansion and contraction so as to face each nozzle orifice. Alternative lamination of the electrode and piezoelectric material in a form of sandwich is suggested as a structure for this type of piezoelectric device. The ink in a cavity (ink retention) in the droplet discharge head is discharged by the pressure wave generated by a deformation of the piezoelectric device. This type of the droplet discharge head has a limitation in the viscosity of dischargeable ink. Thus, making it difficult to discharge high viscosity ink. Therefore, the control of discharge is conducted by heating the ink and reducing its viscosity. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-19790.
A “large-sized boards adhering model” can be used in the related art as a method for manufacturing a plurality of liquid crystal panels by pasting large-sized boards to each other, forming a large-sized panel structure that contains a plurality of liquid crystal panel units, and cutting the large-sized panel structure. Moreover, in order to reduce the number of production processes, a “liquid crystal dropping model” is used. A sealing material is formed without creating injection mouth, the liquid crystal is dropped into the center part, and then the boards are pasted together with the sealing material.